planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Gate Bridge
The Golden Gate Bridge is a suspension bridge spanning the Golden Gate - the opening of the San Francisco Bay into the Pacific Ocean. The structure links the city of San Francisco on the northern tip of the San Francisco Peninsula to Marin County. It has become one of the most internationally recognized symbols of San Francisco, of California, and of the United States. Construction lasted from January 1933 to April 1937, replacing long-established ferry services, and it was the longest suspension bridge span in the world when it was completed. The deck is approximately 245 feet (75 m) above the water, and more people die by suicide at the Golden Gate Bridge than at any other site in the world. After a fall of approximately four seconds, jumpers hit the water at around 75 mph or approximately 120 km/h. The fatality rate of jumping is roughly 98%. Currents beneath the bridge are very strong, and the water may be as cold as 47 °F (8 °C). Ferocious winds and blinding fogs are also a common occurence on the bridge. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes At age three, domesticated chimp Caesar was first taken from his home in San Francisco to Muir Woods Park across the Golden Gate Bridge. For the next five years it became his favorite place to play and spend time in a habitat more natural to him. After leading a mass breakout of genetically Evolved Apes from the San Bruno Primate Shelter, the Gen-Sys Laboratories and the San Francisco Zoo, Caesar tried to bring the apes to freedom in the same redwood forest across the bridge. Seeing only the rampaging wild apes, the San Francisco authorities were sent to corral the apes on the bridge and massacre them. However, the California Highway Patrol and SWAT team thought that the apes would charge towards them immediately and once they do, they will use their guns to shoot down the apes. However, Caesar knew what the humans have planned out, so he orders Koba and other chimpanzees to climb up the bridge while Maurice and the orangutans climbed under the bridge. Buck and the gorillas, the muscle of the ape army, pushed down a bus to shield them from the bullets. Caesar rode one of the police's horses and roared the apes to charge. Koba and the chimpanzees were the first to attack, as they jumped down onto the CHP and SWAT Team, kicking and physically assaulting them. Maurice and the orangutans were next for the attack, when they climbed up from below of the bridge and joined the attack. The gorillas and other chimpanzees were then added to overwhelming the human police. Because the apes heavily outnumbered and easily defeated the humans, some were killed off while most had ran off before the helicopter tried to shoot the apes. Buck sacrificed himself to kill the helicopter crew so that most of the apes will reach their freedom to the Muir Woods Park. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes The bridge was later abandoned after humans almost died out from the Simian Flu outbreak, with the only thing left being their abandoned cars. However, a guard was maintained there to ensure the apes did not return. The ape trio consisting of Koba, Stone and Grey crept over the ruined bridge after being instructed by Caesar to follow and observe the human survivors. Behind the scenes *In the below theatrical poster of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, the Golden Gate Bridge appears to be partially destroyed on the side facing the Muir Woods, breaking off the woods from the city. Since this did not actually happen in the final release, it suggests a possible alternative outcome or foreshadows future events considering the film's cliffhanger. Image Gallery Bridge.jpg|The Bridge in 2018. Risebridge.jpg|Caesar commands his troops on the bridge. 20SF256-Apes-on bridge v04-550x396.jpg|Chimpanzee on the bridge. 19SF259-Aerial Bridge Apes V04-lower-550x337.jpg| Koba's group scale the bridge from above. The Golde Gate Bridge - 10 years later.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge after the Virus outbreak. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Poster portal 01.jpg|Rise of the Planet of the Apes theatrical 2011 poster. Riseintposter.jpg|Rise of the Planet of the Apes tagline theatrical poster. Dawn Rises Poster.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes tagline theatrical poster. Appearances *Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes See Also * West African Jungle * San Francisco * San Francisco Zoo * San Bruno Primate Shelter * Muir Woods Park * Gen-Sys Laboratories * Rodman House * Ape Village External Links * Golden Gate Bridge article at Wikipedia Category:Locations (CE) Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Locations